


(Cover) Death of a Bright Young Thing by disdainfullady

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: 1920s fic. Veronica has been asked to investigate the suspicious death of one of London's Bright Young People. Said investigation throws her right back in among a crowd she'd left years ago and the man that had never quite been hers.





	(Cover) Death of a Bright Young Thing by disdainfullady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disdainfullady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Death of a Bright Young Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709085) by [disdainfullady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/pseuds/disdainfullady). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/39700816882/in/dateposted-public/)

 

* * *

Sources:

   


End file.
